1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved powered audio speaker that includes a cylindrically shaped case or housing having a speaker directing most of its sound toward one end of the case and a drum membrane mounted on the other end of the case. The drum membrane is tunable, so that a listener can obtain different sound effects by adjusting or tuning the drum membrane.
2. General Background of the Invention
Drums often have a drum membrane of some sort on one end. They are typically open on the other end.
The following table lists U.S. Patent Documents that are possibly relevant, and incorporated herein by reference.
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE3,553,339Drum-like musical instruments withJan. 5, 1971electrical pickups and circuitry3,659,032Percussion InstrumentApr. 25, 19724,168,646Electro-acoustically amplified drumSep. 25, 19794,570,522Electro-acoustically amplified drum andFeb. 18, 1986mounting bracket5,293,000Electronic percussion system simulatingMar. 8, 1994play and response of acoustical drum5,430,245Electroacoustical drumJul. 4, 19956,075,197Apparatus and method for providingJun. 13, 2000interactive drum lessons6,757,402Knockdown speakerJun. 29, 20046,815,602Electronic percussion instrument withNov. 9, 2004impact position - dependent variableresistive switch2004/0118269Electronic percussion instrument andJun. 24, 2004vibration detection apparatus2004/0211310Sound pickup device for percussionOct. 28, 2004instrument2005/0022655Real drum trigger monitor andFeb. 3, 2005amplified tone module
Custom hand-built subwoofer enclosures resembling drum shells in appearance are advertised at www.subtoms.com/index.html and at www.subtomix.com (these websites are incorporated herein by reference). The instructions for installing speaker elements in the enclosures include the following general description. “Note: Tightening and loosening tension rods will not tune your enclosure like a drum. Do not over-tighten the tension rods, which can cause damage to the enclosure's shell.” This instruction indicates that these enclosures only resemble drum shells in appearance, not in function.